Pain brings happiness
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: A short story about Shinji and his blind date (irrelevant)


Part of my Anime dates(go to my profile to get to my site to register for an  
  
anime date for yourself too!) X3  
  
Cherry pranced happily to the apartment where the subject of interest was located.  
  
Cherry's hair, which was wrapped in a bun, was bobbing up and down behind her as she  
  
anxiously skipped along the halls. She was wearing a dark green tank top over which was  
  
a see through black silk shirt. Shinji on the other hand wasn't trying to perk himself up or  
  
pacing up and down impatiently he instead was staring into the mirror deep in thought,  
  
something he couldn't break until the doorbell rang.  
  
"Huh? Coming" he walked briskly to the door.  
  
When he opened the door the girl, or his date had a wide grin on her face.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!!" she burst out suddenly sending Shinji nearly flying back.  
  
"Sorry I was soo nervous I just had to get that out please do forgive by the way Cherry is  
  
my name"  
  
"Shinji as you probably.. already.. know" Shinji sweat dropped at least she wasn't a Goth  
  
or looked like a complete (*ahem*) slut.  
  
"Need hand there Shinji" Cherry offered helping him back on his feet again.  
  
"Soo where we going? Huh?huh?huh?" Cherry zipped around him inspecting him. Shinji  
  
was wearing a plain old simple white shirt with black jeans.  
  
"UH.. what did you.. uh.. say again.. Ghost.. T"  
  
"BINGO BINGO You WIN the jackpot!!!" She jumped up and down happily.  
  
He just stared on in amazement.  
  
"What?" she said quietly like she was always calm normal and sane.  
  
" I think you might be the wrong person" he said starting to go back inside.  
  
"Nonsense" she said grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulling him back outside.  
  
"You and I are going to be good friends! Eh Shinji" Cherry continued dragging him  
  
along. (0.o;)  
  
So they went on a Ghost Tour ( I don't know what that is but I'm taking it literally)  
  
A spooky so called haunted house with evil spirits in them. The story goes of a man who  
  
was possessed by a demon the, he took his blood and made strange marks on the wall.  
  
Then eventually the man went crazy and killed himself. They said that once a person who  
  
had touched the spot where he had died was cursed with bad luck and they themselves  
  
committed suicide. Ever since then they had to break down the walls and re build the  
  
place.  
  
"Do you believe that Shinji?"  
  
no response  
  
"Hello earth to Shinji?"  
  
"Oh what? Sorry I was spacing out again"  
  
"hmmpff your no fun" Cherry pouted and turned her face away  
  
'Aww man I'm making a bad impression I have to try to focus and not get soo lost in my  
  
thoughts' Shinji thought  
  
"I'm sorry Cherry It's my fault"  
  
Cherry signed " It's okay Shinji dear hey what do you say we do some exploring of this  
  
old rickety place for ourselves" she gave him a wink.  
  
His face grew hot and red " What do you mean exploring?"  
  
"What? Can't we just have a little fun?" she said tugging him along.  
  
"I think we should get back together with the crowd"  
  
Cherry wasn't listening she was already taking another route and Shinji and had no  
  
choice but to follow her.  
  
"Come'on Cherry don't do this I'm sorry If I was ignoring you"  
  
"Hmm I wonder what's in this room?" Cherry turned the knob and it was unlocked. As  
  
soon as she opened it an army of bats flew out. She just simply ducked but Shinji  
  
shrieked and tried to shoo them off.  
  
"Ohh interesting what's in here?"  
  
"Cherry don't be so reckless!" Shinji yelled and yanked her harshly by her wrist.  
  
Luckily for her he did or else she would had fallen through a rotting hole in the floor.  
  
"Owch your hurting me" Cherry whined then opened her eyes and gasped to see that was  
  
just inches away from a deathly fall  
  
"Oh my" was all Cherry had to say.  
  
"Oh well enough of this adventure come'on Shinji let's go.  
  
"I agree"  
  
Then as they both took a step away from the danger they happened to fall right back in  
  
as the boards beneath them broke right under their feet. Cherry held onto Shinji as they  
  
fell and hit the harsh ground with a THUD*  
  
After the sound of crumbling boards and their screams faded Cherry opened her eyes  
  
only to see a darkish red color. Then her eyes began to regain focus and she realized she  
  
was lying on top of Shinji, and also to realize those reddish stained were coming from  
  
him.  
  
"OH no Shinji!! Shinji" She shook him. He immediately groaned and his other arm went  
  
to the one that was seeping blood.  
  
"Oh No I'm sorry this is all my fault It's all my fault. I'm sorry" Cherry started to sniff a  
  
bit as tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so reckless you probably hate me."  
  
"Well I must admit was you did was kinda silly but I don't hate you" He forced a smile  
  
through his pain.  
  
Cherry looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's not you're fault" He struggled to get up and Cherry immediately came to aid him.  
  
Cherry used her silky shirt to help stop the bleeding and they tried to find a way out.  
  
Cherry was too ashamed to be worried about the darkness or the rumors about evil spirits.  
  
They were quiet as they tried to find a way out.  
  
Surprisingly the old dusty rooms filled with old paintings and antique stuff all covered  
  
cobwebs, it lead to an old cellar that led to the outside.  
  
"Cherry walk next to me so no body won't suspect anything".  
  
"uh..Okay" she immediately followed his instructions. They couldn't anyplace else  
  
because of Shinji's injuries, so they went back to his place.  
  
"Arrg this is all my fault"  
  
"No it's not." he said flatly.  
  
Cherry looked at the messy apartment she pushed aside a pizza box and some pudding  
  
containers off the couch and sat down.  
  
"Owch he said taking off his shirt to get a look a the wound (wink ^.-*) then as he had  
  
just remembered that Cherry was still there he blushed and turned away.  
  
Cherry giggled a bit.  
  
"Don't be shy" This obviously made him more embarrassed.  
  
"Come here so I can take a look at it" Cherry outstretched her arms lovingly.  
  
"UH.. uh.." he sighed a gave in and let her dress the wound for him. It wasn't that bad,  
  
some pieces of wood had sliced some of his flesh but he was all good.  
  
"There all better"  
  
Silence.  
  
"UH Shinji I am really sorry about today and thanks for protecting me.  
  
"No problem" He said absent mindedly like he wasn't even paying attention.  
  
Cherry snuggled nearer to him in an attempt to wake him up from (what I like to call) la  
  
la land. Obviously it did.  
  
"Uh Cherry?"  
  
She ddin't reply only snuggled closer breathing in his sweet scent. He could feel her  
  
warm breath on his chest. He hugged her back and said.  
  
"You're a good person I really like you a lot"  
  
"Me too Shinji" she said " Me too"  
  
(author's note: last thing I want peeps to do is to complain it is too short when I have at  
  
least 14 of these dates to write with no help. You're lucky it's even three pages. I have  
  
my doubts I got the characters personality right. Hope you liked Cherry even though it  
  
probably didn't go as you planned) 


End file.
